Panel assemblies are utilized in a wide variety of applications. For example, various household appliances, such as washing machine appliances, dryer appliances, etc. utilized panel assemblies to facilitate user input for appliance operation. Panel assemblies are also utilized in other various applications, such as automobile applications, etc.
Some panel assemblies include buttons which a user presses to input a desired command to the panel assembly for a desired application. Buttons are typically provided on button trees, which support the button behind the panel assembly. In many cases, a button is supported by one or more arms. The end of each arm may contact the button, such that the button is suspended by the arms.
However, problems have been experienced by users of currently known button tree and arm designs. For example, when a user presses a button at an off-center location, the button will twist or rock due to this uneven force. In some cases, the button can become stuck in a depressed position due to this movement.
Accordingly, improved button trees, and panel assemblies which utilize such button trees, are desired. In particular, button trees which facilitate smooth button operation despite experiencing off-center forces would be advantageous.